1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to volleyball training systems and more particularly pertains to a new volleyball spiking training system for permitting players to practice the act of spiking a volleyball in a highly realistic manner that provides realistic levels of resistance to striking contact with the ball, while reducing the possibly of injuries associated with spiking practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for training and practicing volleyball playing and techniques are known, even apparatus for practicing spiking of the volleyball over the volleyball net. However, the known devices typically have drawbacks either in the structure or the realism of play presented to the user of the device.
For example, some devices present hard structures that are closely proximate to the ball to be stuck during the practice of spiking, which raises the possibility of injury to the player if he or she misses hitting the ball and instead hits a relatively immovable portion of the device. Some of the known devices are not highly portable or adaptable to the availability of different gym facilities, and those devices that are more portable appear to lack the sturdiness that is needed for a device that is repeatedly exposed to shock forces applied by the hands of the user to an associated volleyball. Many of the known devices are designed to release the ball when it is struck, and as a result the ball (or several balls) must be “reloaded” into the device between each hit, which can slow down the practice session significantly.
Additionally, the resistance presented to the hand of the user as the ball is stuck can injure a player if the level of resistance to movement presented by the ball is too great, but if the level of resistance to movement is too low, the realism may suffer and the strengthening of the player's arm may not occur. In either case, any significant rebound of the ball on the device back towards the arm of the player may be too great and possibly endanger the player during follow though motion.
Also, some of the known devices are not highly adjustable in the resistance that they do present to the spiking hand of the user, so that the resistance cannot be readily adjusted to the strength level of different users.
In these respects, the volleyball spiking training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting players to practice the act of spiking a volleyball in a highly realistic manner that provides realistic levels of resistance to striking contact with the ball, while reducing the possibly of injuries associated with spiking practice.